


A Welcomed Celebration

by Reibunriinta



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Adhd Kikiriku, Adhd Sinbad, Autistic Drakon, Autistic Kil, F/F, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Mostly Gen, Nd Rurumu, autistic Hinahoho, autistic Masrur, autistic headcanon, but that Samira moment was too real not to tag the ship, everyone else in this fic is nd somehow but im too lazy to tag everyone I mentioned, tagging so you know that none of the character I ever write will be Nt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reibunriinta/pseuds/Reibunriinta
Summary: ((Canon Divergent))The Sindria trading company hosts another banquet to celebrate their victory over the Mariadel company. Sinbad looks for a friendly newcomer whilst enjoying the company of his friends and family.





	A Welcomed Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months ago but forgot to post it so I'm doing so now. This was SUPPOSED to just be a quick Kil centric drabble but instead it turned into a glorious mess of a fic where everyone is Nd and the Sindria Trading Company is full of lesbians. Enjoy this bc I know I sure did! <3

Music rang throughout the company building as well as the sounds of friendly chatter and general merrymaking. All around were familiar faces, all smiling and unafraid for the first time in what seemed like forever to them all. 

Sinbad was filled with the sense of belonging and safety that had been inconsistent in the past few weeks, coming and going at a whim and making him cling to it in desperation. Tonight though, he was simply happy to be in such good company.

A month and two weeks had passed since the day he'd returned from the Mariadel company, and now that they'd finally finalized everything in gaining the company's assets, they were well to do. Thusly, they needed to have a celebration, and so a banquet was being held. All of the company's regular customers were in attendance as well as most of its employees. 

Smiling softly and breathing in his surroundings as he sipped on some wine, he watched as Rurumu attempted to teach Olivia, Hao, and Karon to play her Tonkori, all three girls working together to hold it properly and play notes on it despite it nearly being as big as they were. 

“Come on, Son, you should try this too!” 

Turning his head, Sinbad noticed Hinahoho piling food onto Masrur's plate, the boy staring at it in surprise. “I can't eat all of this….” 

“Aah, right I keep forgetting your so small...but you have to eat a lot to grow up strong and healthy! Here, take these vegetables too, Rurumu will scold me if I don't tell you to eat those…Sinbad, quit laughing or I'll make you eat your veggies too!” 

Sinbad, who had been giggling before, stuck his tongue out at the friendly giant. “You can't make me, I'm your boss!” He turned to Masrur who was shoveling food into his mouth. “Eat as much as you'd like, but don't force yourself or you'll get sick.” 

Masrur nodded and swallowed a mouth full of fish. 

When Hinahoho filled a large goblet with water Sinbad perked up. “Not drinking tonight?” 

“Nope, I'm on a roll with dad duty tonight! Gotta stay sober for the kids!” Turning, he patted Masrur carefully on the back. “It's this one's first banquet, I want to make sure he enjoys himself!” 

Masrur looked up at him with cheeks bulging full of food and almost pouted, evidently still unused to being parented. Sinbad chuckled and ruffled his hair reassuringly. “Don't worry Masrur, Hinahoho's like this with everybody, hang in there!” 

Looking up at Hinahoho again, Sinbad scratched the back of his head. “But Hinahoho, where are your other kids? Shouldn't they be with you too?” 

“Kikiriku insisted on sticking with Drakon, last I checked he was introducing him to people. Pipirika has Pipikuni and Ja'far insisted on taking Totoyura tonight, she's taken to him so well since she arrived!” 

Masrur, who had eaten his fill and stacked his plate with the others, tugged on Hinahoho's arm then, looking up at him pleadingly. Evidently they had discussed this beforehand because Hinahoho seemed to know what he meant already. “Aah, is it getting too noisy? Alright, if you're ready we can turn in!’ He turned to Sinbad then and ruffled his hair, the strand that stuck out at the top falling flat a moment before springing up again. “Goodnight Sin, don't drink too much, we have work tomorrow, after all!” 

“Alright, see ya! You too Masrur!” 

The both of them waved and left again, so Sinbad turned his attention back to his drink as he let his thoughts wander a little. “Aah, that's right...it's her first banquet here too…” 

Gulping down the rest of his wine, he went to go find a familiar face. He thought he might not find her, or rather would find her back in her room, but he'd also recently discovered he could summon her presence with good food just about anywhere, so he held out a bit of hope. 

“Sinny!” 

Stopping, Sinbad grinned and turned just in time to be knocked over by the giant two year old who was now all but crushing him. Wheezing, he managed to squirm out of the hug and patted the child on the head affectionately. “H-hey, little buddy!” 

“Ki-Kikiriku, my boy, you mustn't- you musn't push people so- so hard!” Drakon panted, resting his hands against his knees a moment; evidently he had underestimated how fast Kikiriku could run when he was excited. 

Stopping then, he held a hand down to Sinbad. “Are you alright, Sinbad?” 

Nodding, he took Drakon's hand and stood carefully. “I'm fine, just a little winded. You really need to control your strength better, buddy.” 

Kikiriku, who was pretending not to hear their scolding, took Drakon's hand again and waved it a little. “Say ‘hi, Sinny!’” 

Drakon blushed then and took his hand back, careful not to scrape Kikiriku with his claws. “Er, yes, thank you, Kikiriku. I assure you I can take it from here…” 

When the toddler pouted, Drakon resigned himself and gave a little wave. “Hi, Sinbad.” 

Snorting, Sinbad looked up at his friend. “Has he been doing that all night?” 

Drakon nodded and carefully ruffled Kikiriku's hair. “Yes, he's been very helpful in introducing me to everyone, he seems to never tire either. Kikiriku, where do you get so much energy?” 

Kikiriku answered without hesitation. “The monster.” 

“What?” Sinbad blinked in confusion. 

“The monster.” Kikiriku repeated as though that clarified anything. 

“What monster?” Drakon asked, almost in concern. 

The toddler only shrugged before looking away from them and parking up. “Mommy!” 

Rurumu knelt in time to scoop him up into her arms as he came running, kissing the top of his head. “There you are, sweetie!” she smiled down at Sinbad and Drakon. “Did you have a fun time with Mr. Drakon and Sinny?” 

He nodded enthusiastically. “I helped him say hi!” 

“Did you now? That's so thoughtful! I'm sure you were a big help!” She stopped to wink at Drakon, who gave a weak smile. “But, I know a boy whose up past his bedtime!” 

“I don't.” Kikiriku said. “Who?” 

“It's you, silly!” Rurumu answered, knowing full well he knew that already. “Say bye to Sinbad and Drakon, okay?” 

Maybe it was because he'd tired himself out already, but he only pouted a little as he waved. “Bye-bye!” 

Both of them waved and Rurumu patted both of them on the head. “Don't stay up too late, don't get drunk Sinbad, and I'll see you in the morning!” 

Drakon blushed again, meanwhile Sinbad scrunched up his nose. “Yeah- okay, Rumu, you don't have to baby me.” 

She stuck out her tongue at him and turned to leave before turning back again. “If you spot Ja'far or Pipirika will you tell them to bring the twins back? They should have already but they might of lost track of the time.” 

“Yes ma'am!” 

Once she had left, Sinbad relaxed a little more and turned back to Drakon. “So, you enjoying the banquet?” 

He nodded, also relaxing a little more now that he didn't have to look after Kikiriku. He loved the child very much, as Kikiriku had taken to him almost instantly, but Sinbad knew watching a toddler who was capable of doing so much damage was difficult even if he was generally well behaved. 

“Yes, I am. Everyone is so lively. I don't think I've quite been to a celebration like this one.” 

Sinbad nodded his agreement and Drakon frowned a little. “What was that about a monster just now...do you think he was referring to me?” 

“Kikiriku?” Sinbad shook his head. “I don't think so, he says weird things like that a lot since he's still a baby...everyone here loves you a lot, you know? None of us see you like that…” 

Drakon nodded. “I see...I suppose you are right, it just takes some getting used to...but enough of that talk, this is a celebration!” 

Sinbad nodded his agreement. “Mhm, this is your first, isn't it?” 

“I've been to others,” he replied, “but yes, this is my first here at the company. I must say I rather prefer it, this casual sort of atmosphere, it's all quite friendly.” 

They chatted for a little while before Sinbad noticed that Drakon seemed more worn out than usual, starting to speak more slowly. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Hm?” Drakon looked up again. “Oh, yes, I'm alright. I think it's just too loud and bright after a long day, I ought to turn in.” 

“Mm,” Sinbad hummed, understanding what he meant. “Alright, take care!” 

“You too, goodnight, Sin.” 

Once Drakon had excused himself, Sinbad continued his search. 

He stopped when he noticed people all gathered around and came and made his way towards what they were watching to see Tamira lifting some heavy objects up and down, words slurring slightly from a drink or two. 

Everyone who was giddy and easily impressed from the night's festivities, had gathered around to watch. Even Serendine, who had only reluctantly come along instead of staying in their room, was standing just a few steps away and smiling softly. 

“Wow, you're quite strong for such a small girl,” Dardel commented lightly. 

“Yeah, where do you get that strength from?” Ange asked curiously. 

“That's easy!” Tamira exclaimed, dropping what she was holding and staggering over to Serendine. “Loving women- I gotta be strong to lift my princess!” 

When she scooped Serendine up and lifted her bridal style, Seren's face flushed bright red. “Tamira! I don't need you to do that…” 

When Tamira started to tear up, Seren's face fell. “I didn't mean it like that, I think you're very strong! It's just...getting kind of late, isn't it?” 

Tamira considered this before nodding and turning to the others. “You've been a great audience, but I gotta take my princess to bed!” 

As Seren gave up trying to protect her pride and wrapped her arms around Tamira's neck before being carried off, Ange and Martha exchanged a glance. “Ah, young love is so refreshing isn't it?” 

Once everyone went back to their merrymaking he asked around but no one knew where his friend was. He did spot Ja'far pouting as Pipirika took his baby sister to bed, Vittel and Mystras attempting to high five each other from across the room, then Mahad and Parsine falling asleep on each other. 

Giving up, Sinbad went back to the table to get some food to bring to wherever she was hiding only to notice that she was right in front of him. 

Kil was sitting on the floor, back against the wall as she shoveled food into her mouth. 

Smiling, he came and sat down next to her. “There you are, I was looking for you!” 

She swallowed and looked over at him. “Is that what you were doing? Was wondering why you kept pacing back and forth…” 

Resting against the wall, he smiled softly. “So, how is it?” 

They both knew he wasn't just referring to the banquet. Back in the Mariadel company, after Sinbad had come to his senses again and just before the rebellion, he'd promised her a lot of things. That night seemed hazy, far away even though it wasn't even two months before, but he remembered he'd promised she'd get to enjoy celebrations like this with people who cared about her. 

She managed a smile. “Not a catty aristocrat in sight, I don't have to entertain anyone, and I get to eat as much as I want so...gonna say it's pretty great.” 

“Does it make up for crashing your banquet in my Djinn Equip?” 

Kil snorted at his joke as she continued eating, talking through the corner of her lips. “Mhm. That banquet was boring anyway, yours is cooler.”

“I'm glad your enjoying yourself, you deserve it.” 

“Yeah, I do-” she agreed, voice rising in pitch a little as though she was surprised to say it. “Seriously though thanks...for tonight and for everything.” 

Sinbad nodded, and felt a little bit of happiness taking root in his heart in a place he didn't think it could. Seeing Masrur and Kil, and the others too, being able to live peacefully reminded him he hadn't gone through all of that for nothing. More than just that though, it gave him hope to see so many people in his life getting the affection and prosperity that they'd never had before, the love filled life that they all deserved.


End file.
